


A Not-Unpleasant Surprise

by VenteraVoluica



Category: RWBY
Genre: Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futa With Male, Futa!Raven, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Raven has more going on in her pants than her boyfriend was expecting. Taiyang is surprisingly turned on by this turn of events.





	A Not-Unpleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anonymous request. The requester asked for Taiyang giving futa!Raven a blowjob.

For a moment Taiyang thought he'd grabbed the wrong twin. A thick hard cock was not what he was expecting when he slipped his hand under Raven's skirt. At first he was frozen in shock, not knowing how to react, his hand still closed around the cotton-covered rod.

"Wait, it's not what you think!" Raven said as Taiyang started to pull his hand away.

She put her hand over his, guiding it under the waistband of her panties, down the length of her shaft.

"Uh, um..." Tai stuttered.

"I'm not male, I just have something _extra_ ," Raven said.

She continued to guide his hand down between her thighs. His palm rubbed the base of her shaft as his fingertips finally made contact with the slick outer folds of her pussy.

His other hand was on her hip and she grabbed that one and brought it up to cup her breast.

"See, I'm female," she said.

It was the defensive tone in her voice that finally got a reaction out of her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I... feel that," Taiyang answered with a weak laugh. "One hundred percent female." He gave her boob a squeeze. "...plus dick."

He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled the back of her neck. Raven leaned back against his chest as the hand that was under her panties began to shamelessly explore her genitals.

Raven gasped and arched her back as Tai found her clit - which was situated right up against the base of her cock, making the nerves there even more sensitive than they would be for a normal female.

"Sensitive there?" he asked playfully, giving the spot another quick rub before sliding his fingers between her wet folds to stroke teasingly around her entrance.

Raven whined and bucked her hips. She could feel his cock against her ass. He obviously wanted her as much as she wanted him, so why was he being so slow?

"Don't tease," she said, and was surprised when he immediately moved his hand away from her pussy and onto her cock. Already slick with her juices, his hand pumped quickly and easily up and down her shaft. Raven's only response to the unexpected maneuver was a pleasured groan.

"Want me to suck it?" Taiyang whispered in her ear.

It took a moment for his words to pierce the haze of pleasure and register in Raven's brain.

"You want to... _suck_ it?"

None of the guys she'd been with before had wanted anything to do with her cock. The ones who didn't run screaming or accuse her of tricking them were happy enough to ignore it and pretend it wasn't there. She'd definitely never had anyone offer to go down on her before.

The motion of his hand slowed as he asked, sounding concerned, "You don't want me to?"

"No," Raven said quickly. "No, I want you to. I'm just surprised that _you_ want to."

 "Mmm," he hummed, nuzzling the back of her neck once more. "I bet you taste amazing."

That statement was enough dispel any doubts she might have had about his desire to suck her off. It took Raven a moment to find her balance after Taiyang let go of her, but once she was standing solidly on her own again, she quickly stripped off her skirt and panties, eager to receive the blowjob she'd been offered.

Taiyang grinned as he got down on his knees in front of her. Taking her cock in his hand, he pressed a soft kiss to the tip before swiping his tongue over it in slow lazy circles. Raven was surprised at the tenderness of his actions as Tai kissed his way down the entire length of her shaft, then slowly licked back up to the top, taking his time to taste every inch of her straining rod.

She was starting to think that at this rate she wouldn't last long enough for him to actually put it _in_ his mouth before she came.

Then his lips closed over the tip of her cock and he sucked hard once... twice... three times, before leaning forward and taking as much of her shaft into his mouth as would fit.

As far as Raven could tell, the only reason she didn't come right now was from her shock at the sudden change of pace - because _damn_ , his mouth felt so good around her cock, hot and wet, and if he'd done that thing where he'd sucked the tip a _fourth_ time he would probably be choking on a mouthful of jizz right now.

Taiyang's tongue stroked along the underside of her cock, and Raven nearly lost her balance at the sensation. Tai chuckled, and the vibration made Raven feel even weaker in the knees. He laughed again as she clutched at his shoulders for support.

"Tai, god damn it..." She'd meant to yell but it came out as more of a breathless whine.

He put a hand on the back of her thigh, and after a moment of gentle urging, she figured out what he meant her to do. Raven moved her hand to the back of Tai's head and hooked her leg over his shoulder. Her other foot was still on the ground, her other hand was still braced on his other shoulder, and although to the logical part of her brain that was still working it seemed like this should be a less stable position, it allowed him to take the burden of supporting most of her weight.

Raven didn't have much time to spend considering the odd position her body was currently contorted into, though, as all coherent thought was blown out of her mind when her lover swallowed the tip of her cock into his throat. She whined and fisted her hand in his hair as he kept swallowing again and again until his lips met the base of her cock. He sucked hard on the shaft then swallowed, causing his throat to contract around her tip. She moaned and bucked her hips as he repeated his actions.

She was close, so close.

And then the tip of his tongue flicked against that little bundle of nerves right at the base of her cock, and her jaw dropped open in a silent scream as all of the muscles in her body tensed and contracted. She came harder than she ever had before, experiencing both male and female orgasm at the same time. Warm slick feminine juices flowed down her thighs at the same time as a hot creamy torrent of semen flooded her lover's throat.

Taiyang moaned and Raven felt his throat convulse around her cock as he swallowed down her load.

Panting, she slid her now-limp cock out of her lover's mouth.

"You didn't have to swallow it, you know," she said.

"I wanted to," he replied, grinning up at her. "It tasted better than I imagined it would."

Her last thought, before she passed out from the exertion, was 'He's definitely a keeper.'

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome.
> 
> I am still taking requests.


End file.
